


You and Me and Psycho Makes Three

by lemonpie



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonpie/pseuds/lemonpie
Summary: Wade Wilson wonders how a man like him got so lucky.





	You and Me and Psycho Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> h

Sometimes Wade Wilson wonders just how a man like him is as lucky as he's ended up. Negasonic bats at his hands as he tries to fluff her hair and then flips him off, and Piotr, ever the romantic, kisses his cheek on the way to the fridge. He steals a sip of Cable's coffee (and earns himself a light punch to the gut), chirps out a cheery "Morning, sunshine!" to a newly-emerged Rusty, eats chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast and for once he isn't armed to teeth.    
  
He slaps Piotr's metal ass and Cable huffs in amusement at the clang, and Wade can't help but laugh at the way Rusty's nose screws up.  Family was an 'F-word' for him for far too long, and he realizes how dumb he'd been as he drapes himself over Cable's shoulder and drawls "Don't you loooove me, Cabe-y?" and snags his mug again (Wade doesn't even like coffee that much). Piotr puts down another plate of pancakes in front of him and Wade blows him a kiss.    
  
How did a man like him get this damn lucky?

 

-

 

He gets nightmares, sometimes, about the explosion that killed his girls.    
  
They lessen with time, though, and having a pair of bodies in bed with him doesn't hurt. Piotr’s slightly too big to fit in the bed, and the three of them shoulder to shoulder is impossible, but Wade is like a damn cat, draping himself over the two of them and curling his cold toes into the skin of Cable's leg, complaining in mumbles about how uncomfortable Piotr’s chest is until it tapers off into snores.   
  
Tonight is shaping up to be one of those nights for Cable, the ones where he can't quite get to sleep. Piotr's snores are like thunder next to him, and Wade has curled himself across both of them as per the usual, his legs draped across Cable's hips, his shoulders and head along Piotr's chest, despite his constant complaints.    
  
Once, Cable was a lone wolf, the 'anti-hero' type. Still is, really - anti-hero, that is, not so much lone wolf. Wade has this way of worming into everyone's lives, and he tends to grow on people like a fungus might, but Cable knows he'd miss him if he ever disappeared. Piotr is the silent support, but surprisingly emotional for a Russian guy made of literal steel. The man knits, for fucks sake.   
  
Wade mumbles something incoherent in his sleep and nuzzles into the unyielding metal under his head, and Cable sighs and leans back into the pillows. Even if he can't sleep, this is enough for him.

-

  
"Let's make a super baby." Wade announces one day as Piotr is doing the dishes (he's the only one that ever does them).    
  
"I... I don't think that's how that- Mm. Pretty sure that's not how babies work." Says Cable, and Piotr can practically see the look on his face without having to turn around.    
  
Wade scoffs and Piotr can see the careless wave of his hand, too. "What do you know, Thanos." That nickname had never made sense to either of them, but whatever it means it makes Wade happy, and a happy Wade is the best kind of Wade.    
  
"About making babies? More than you, I'd say." It's low, sure, but Wade has come to terms with the death of his girlfriend and blows a raspberry at him, and Piotr rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to the dishes, grumbling in Russian about just how damn stupid his idiots can be.


End file.
